


Boy Bits

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione returned to Hogwarts to complete her final year.......What stories could she tell.





	Boy Bits

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Boy Bits.

By alloy 

Stories need to be told and in the evenings after dinner a group would gather around the Head Girl and Hermione would tell the tales of her

friends no longer at Hogwarts. Once the stories of high adventure were told the young wizards would drift away and the young witch's questions would become more intimate.

 “What was it like travelling with two boys?”

“Men.” Hermione would correct, and then patiently explain that issues of privacy were always best addressed with trust and respect.

“But” One young witch exclaimed. “They might have seen ‘something!’” She looked mortified.

Hermione laughed. “They probably did. But they were both gentlemanly enough not to mention it.”

“Or too scared” said Ginny Weasley who was sitting alongside her.

“Or too scared.” Hermione agreed.

“Did you see anything?” a particularly innocent first year asked.

“What? Boy bits?” Said Ginny a little harshly and the first year blushed and tried to shrink away.

Hermione pursed her lips. “All I will say.” She said keeping an eye on Ginny. “Is that Harry Potter has a nice bum.”

Ginny rolled her eyes as an unexpected question came from the gathering.

“What about Ron Weasley?”

Ginny Weasley pounced. “Yeah Hermione, what about Ron Weasley’s” she lowered her voice in a very audible sotto whisper. “Boy bits.”

Hermione shook her head and addressed the group. “I’m going to make one thing perfect clear.”

“Ron Weasley’s Arse is mine.”

Then in a whisper to Ginny, “His boy bits too.”

Fin 


End file.
